


The Man In The Corner Pew

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Beating, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: There was always something strange about him. He showed up one day three years ago and hasn't left the church since. Seto was concerned, but he had never seen Joey do anything wrong. So why did Joey seem so otherworldly?





	The Man In The Corner Pew

 

“You know, confession is over and mass doesn’t start for another few hours.” Seto Kaiba said with crossed arms, a broom in one hand.

The young man he was speaking to just shrugged as he slowly lifted the rather scandalous magazine from his face. His legs were propped up on the pew in front of him and he was sitting there with that stupid smile on his face. Seto scowled and wacked his legs with his broom.

“And I have told you before, keep your feet off my pews.” Seto said coldly.

“Ow. You know, for a priest, you’re really violent?” the man muttered as he lowered his legs.

“Only to those who deserve it.” Seto replied as he walked away.

St. Francis Cathedral was the largest church in Domino City and probably one of the biggest in the country, something Seto took great pride in. Once an orphan, he was now the head of this congregation since the passing of his adopted father some years before and he took his role very seriously. His younger brother Mokuba also worked in the church and the brothers were dedicated to making their church a place of healing and hope for anyone who walked through their doors.

“Oh? And I deserve it? Despite coming in here every day and keeping you company?” the man asked, leaning his head back to watch him walk away.

“You mean you’ve lived here for three years now, never help with the chores, bother me and my brother, distract us from our duties and expect us to just accept it. Right, Wheeler?” Seto replied as he glanced back.

He eyed the man with his black leather coat, red shirt, black choker and skin tight jeans and tried not to choke on his own drool. Joey just gave another lazy grin.

“I prefer to think of it as I come in here and entertain you, but whatever floats your boat, hot stuff.” he said with a wink.

Seto huffed and continued to walk. This odd man, this Joey Wheeler, had shown up almost three years ago with no explanation. His father, the god fearing man he was, had his doubts about Joey from the start and had tried everything he could think of to get this strange man to leave, but Joey was extremely stubborn and in the end, his father had given up, accepting that the young man just basically lived in their church. Though that didn’t mean he had to like it.

When he was younger, his father had warned him against the evils of a pretty face and had prepared him for whatever devils might appear to torment him after his father was gone, but Seto wasn’t completely sure what Joey was. He looked human with his sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes. He had never harmed anyone as far as Seto could find and Mokuba did seem to enjoy having Joey around.

But there was some sort of unnatural beauty about Joey. Something almost dangerous. More than once, Seto had found himself completely enthralled with what Joey was saying and doing. His thoughts and emotions, however, he had kept to himself, often spending a little extra time praying to get rid of those impure ideas that seemed to pop up whenever Joey was around and he was around a lot.

It was almost unnatural that Joey was there for every mass, confession, prayer, everything, yet didn’t seem at all interested in any of it. He showed up to them all, but as far as Seto could find, Joey didn’t believe in God or angels, saints or anything holy. In fact, they had full discussions about it in the past, and Joey had explained to him that he didn’t even care about the church itself. Yet, Joey never left the church or at least, not very often. When he did leave, it was odd because it truly felt like the air became heavier when he was not around.

“Just do something other than sit there and act like a fool for once.” Seto replied simply.

He started to sweep near the front doors, taking time to get up all the salt from the past winter. He glanced up when he heard Mokuba let out a laugh to see Joey helping Mokuba move some flowers. Seto felt a calm sense of peace fill his soul as he went back to his duties. Later on that day, Joey approached him and looked rather serious.

“I have to head out of town for a few days.” Joey explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked to be pouting? Maybe even scowling a little. Seto rolled his eyes and went back to get dressed for mass.

“Fine then. Have a nice trip.” he said, fixing his collar.

Joey frowned and stepped closer, making Seto glance at him. Joey’s eyes seemed to lock his in place and he found himself spellbound a bit.

“You keep out of trouble now, ok? I would hate to come back and find out something happened.” Joey said and Seto found himself nodding.

Why did his head feel so warm and fuzzy? Why did he want to just sit down and listen to Joey talk forever?

“Good! See you later!” Joey said as he turned and Seto found himself blinking, startled.

Joey was gone before he had a chance to ask what just happened. Throughout the mass, he found himself distracted, eyes trailing over to the corner pew were Joey always sat. Was it him or did the air seem thicker in here? When the mass was over and everyone left, Mokuba approached him as they were cleaning up.

“Joey’s not here.” Mokuba muttered confused.

“He told me he had to leave for a few days.” Seto replied as they cleaned up the pews.

“Oh. Did he say where to?” Mokuba asked curiously.

“No, he just said for us to keep out of trouble.” Seto rolled his eyes.

As if the brothers got in trouble. Mokuba snorted as they finished up. 

 

As the days passed, Seto found himself almost missing the rude man. He often found himself stopping by Joey’s pew, wondering when he would return. Seto noted that the church seemed very empty and cold without the other man there, the air seemed thicker and the place darker. He had been such a huge part of the church for three years now and Seto found himself really wanting him to come back.

It was one night, while a storm was hitting the area rather bad, that Seto got a true idea of what Joey was. Seto watched the storm from one of the glass stained windows, the howling of the wind and the pitter patter of rain oddly soothing. He was suddenly reminded of all the times Joey and he had watched the rain together. Joey also found rain incredibly soothing and they would just sit, without a word between them and watch the rain fall.

Seto sighed deeply when he heard a loud knock at the door. Visitors, at this hour? Or maybe just some poor people trying to get out of the rain? Seto moved towards the door and unlocked it, opening it a bit.

“Yes?” he called.

“Please sir, may I come in?” a voice asked

He saw a single person, dressed in a long coat with a hood on the front step. He opened the door up a little wider, ready to welcome them inside, when he suddenly found himself on his back. Two people had been hiding on either side of the door, just out of sight, burst in. Seto found himself grabbed by his arms and dragged away from the door as more people came flooding in. Arms forced behind his back, Seto let out a cry as they were tied together.

A scream made him look up. Horror filled him as Mokuba was dragged from the back of the church and thrown next to him, also bound. Seto eyed the group, feeling fear and confusion. What did they want? One man stepped forward with a grin and a baseball bat.

“Please, whatever you want, just take it.” Seto said calmly.

“Oh we are. Believe that, choir boy.” the leader said with a sneer.

“But first, let’s have a little fun, yeah?” he said, tilting Seto’s chin up with the end of his bat.

Seto swallowed hard at the cruel look in his eyes. He could only pray that they wouldn’t hurt them too bad.

“Listen, we won’t fight or call the police. Just leave us alone.” Seto said and the man scuffed.

“You expect me to believe that? I know the second we walk out of here, you’re gonna call. So, let’s cut the bullshit.” he sneered.

Mokuba pressed against Seto’s side and he desperately wanted to just hug his brother. He heard more than saw the bat move before it hit him in the temple and he hit the floor. A round of howling laughter seemed to echo in the church as the men took turns punching, kicking and hitting the two. When it was done, Seto lay on the ground, feeling his left eye start to swell shut and saw Mokuba laying with his back to him, absolutely still.

“Mokuba?” he called softly, but Mokuba didn’t move.

“Mokuba!” he called again, slightly louder, panic flooding his senses.

Mokuba’s body didn’t even twitch and Seto felt his eyes water.

“Mokuba!” he yelled and finally Mokuba let out a soft whine.

He was alive! Dear God, he was alive! Seto let out a soft sob, only to cough. He felt warm start to pool in his cheek and spat it out. It was red and he just stared before he was suddenly kicked.

“Looks like they still got some life left in them, huh?” the leader said coldly.

Seto felt ice go through his veins. He turned to stare at the back of Mokuba’s head and wondered if this was the end. He heard thunder clap and saw the man’s shadow raising his bat high above his head. He closed his eyes.

“I love you, Mokuba.” he said, waiting for the final blow.

The world seemed to go still and then there was a sudden bang. Seto’s eyes snapped open and he could have sobbed. Between the gang’s legs, he could see Joey standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets. Head tilted to the side, as if he wasn’t sure what he was seeing, Joey stared them all down. The leader moved away from Seto and sneered.

“Well, well, looks like we got a new plaything, boys.” he said obnoxiously.

His group laughed as Joey walked forward. They parted like the red sea for him, clearly ready to see him get his ass kicked as well. When Joey got closer, he looked down and frowned.

“I thought I told you two to stay out of trouble?” Joey asked curiously.

Seto coughed and saw more red. His lip trembled as he locked eyes with Joey.

“J-Joey?” Mokuba called.

One of the grunt scowled and raised his foot, as if to stomp the life out of Mokuba when Joey spoke.

“Don’t.” Joey stated.

His voice cut through the air was like ice and it seemed to freeze the man in place before he placed his foot back down and backed away. The air seemed to be supercharged all of a sudden and everyone could feel it. Joey turned his attention back to the leader and Seto wondered if Joey’s eyes had always been black like that or if it was just the concussion.

“Who the hell do you think you are!” the leader roared, angry.

Joey just smirked and gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

“Just a guy.” he replied.

The leader roared and charged at him, bat raised. Joey’s smile got wider and with speed no human could possess, he had the other by the throat and slowly lifted him off his feet with one hand. The bat hit the ground as the man choked and tried to escape.

“Just a guy who has spent the last three years here, protecting this place and these people from bastards like you.” Joey said coldly. 

The wind let out a howl so rough, it forced open all the windows. As the lights flickered and the candles began to go out, the lightning lit up the room and Seto stared in terrified awe as Joey’s shadow seemed to take up a full wall. As it grew, the shadow began to morph and twist until two large bat wings erupted from it’s back and two long, twisted horns appeared on his head. Joey’s grin was manic now and the gang began to shiver and shake when they realized just what they were up against.

“I’m just a little lost demon with nowhere to go and an affection for a certain church I found.” Joey continued.

A few of the men fell to their knees, hands clasped and prayers on their lips. Some attempted to run for the door, but with a wave of his other hand, the doors slammed shut and no one could get them open, no matter how hard they tried. Some attempted to crawl out the windows, but the wind kept pushing them back into the church.

“And finally, I’m just a demon with a really nasty temper that you guys just pissed off.” Joey finished, his teeth as sharp as a shark’s and his eyes glowing black.

Seto can honestly say, he isn’t sure what happened after that. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in his bed, Mokuba tucked in next to him. He slowly sat up, expecting to feel pain or even a little sore, but instead, he felt fine. Better than fine actually. Seto sat there, staring at his hands and wondered.

“Was it all...a dream?” he muttered.

Quietly getting out of bed, he got dressed and walked into the main church. In the second to last row, he found Joey, legs propped up and head tilted back. Seto paused and just stared at the man as if seeing him for the first time. He wanted to believe that what he remembered was just a dream, some hallucination brought on by stress and maybe some bad food, but there was a feeling deep inside him that told him what he had seen was the truth.

“I see you’re up. Party hard while I was gone?” Joey muttered without opening his eyes.

Seto just stood there and Joey slowly sat up, eyes opening. Those milk brown eyes stared into his and he knew.

“You are a demon.” Seto declared and Joey tilted his head to the side.

“You still dreaming there, big guy?” Joey asked chuckling and Seto crossed his arms.

“I know what I saw. I remember everything. You can’t fool me.” Seto hissed.

Joey sat quietly, watching him before leaning back in his pew.

“So now you know. What do you want to do with that information?” Joey asked.

“I want you to leave! You are a demon! You are not welcome here!” Seto demanded.

“Really? Because I thought all were welcome in the house of the Lord? Isn’t that what you preach?” Joey asked calmly.

Seto scowled. Was he really throwing his own words back at him?

“All humans are welcome here. Not hell spawns.” Seto corrected.

“But I was welcome here when you thought I was human. I never told you I wasn’t and you were perfectly happy to believe otherwise.” Joey replied.

Seto found himself at a loss for words because he was right. For years, he had the suspicion, as had their father, that Joey wasn’t human, but they had been happily to turn a blind eye to it. Just because it was confirmed now, did that mean he had to change how he viewed him? Seto wasn’t sure what to think.

“Why did you come here?” Seto asked and Joey shrugged.

“Same reason any demon goes to a church. To corrupt the people instead and drag their souls to hell.” Joey stated boredly, picking at his nails.

Seto licked his lips. That simple explanation sent a shiver of fear up his spine. To think they had lived so close to such a dangerous creature.

“You mean me and Mokuba.” Seto stated.

“Eeyup, your old man was already destined after that incident when he was a teenager, so I didn’t bother with him.” Joey replied.

Seto had no idea what he was talking about, but he had always thought the man had something hidden in his closet. He had focused way too much on sins and forgiveness not to. Seto just hoped it wasn’t as bad as what he was imagining.

“But you failed…?” Seto asked.

“Not exactly. I could have easily corrupted the both of you, but I just...didn’t.” Joey frowned and leaned forward.

“Between you, me and the wall, you have the charisma and charm to get anyone to do what you want. You make people want to listen to you. You drive people to do their best and the go beyond that. I’ve seen that very few times in my life and those who had it never used it for good.” Joey said quietly and Seto felt himself pale.

“If I wanted to, with a little whispering, I could have made you a cult leader, a king, a dictator or anything in between. But I didn’t. Because you didn’t want that.” Joey explained before leaning back.

Seto straightened up and let out a deep breath. So much was being revealed to him. So many hidden secrets he never even knew about. What was he supposed to do now?

“Listen.” Joey said standing up, startling Seto from his thoughts.

“If you want me to go, I will go.” Joey finished after a moment.

“What?” Seto replied shocked.

“If you want me to leave, just say the word. You’ll never see me again.” Joey replied.

“Do you want to leave?” Seto asked.

“No...not really.” Joey replied softly.

“Why not?” Seto asked and Joey frowned.

“I became a demon after murdering my father. In order to save my own soul, I agreed to corrupt thousand souls and bring them to hell. But I don’t want to do that anymore.” Joey stated.

Seto frowned and looked away.

“When you left…” he paused.

“I went to find some souls to corrupt...it didn’t work out.” he said with a cough and a blush.

“Why not?” Seto asked curiously.

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t do it.” Joey muttered.

Seto stared at the floor, his mind racing before he looked at Joey.

“What will you do now? You said you had been protecting this church…” Seto asked.

Joey gave a shrug.

“I just laid claim to it. That means other demons can’t sense it anymore.” Joey stated.

“But those humans.” Seto continued.

“Usually, bad humans can tell when I am around, so they don’t come near. Some sort of latent survival instinct that reminds them they are not the apex predator here. I was gone too long and someone got cocky.” Joey explained and Seto frowned.

“But what if they come back?” Seto hated the way his voice shook.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Joey flashed him a grin and it was evil.

“They won’t.” he finished.

Seto wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or worse. Admittedly, it did make him feel a bit safer. He thought about Mokuba, about how afraid he had been, about what could have happened and made a decision.

“And if I want you to stay?” he asked.

Joey seemed startled, blinking at him.

“You suddenly want me to stay? You just told me to leave.” he said slowly.

“Yes. You saved us from those men. You’ve kept us safe for three years if I am understanding right and truly, Mokuba missed you while you were gone. I’d like you to stay.” Seto said.

“You know what you are asking for right? I mean, now you know I’m a demon. This goes against everything you preach.” Joey asked.

“I can’t preach if I am dead.” Seto replied simply.

Joey looked away, staring at the altar with calmness before he sighed and gave Seto a smile.

“Can’t get rid of me once you say yes. I will be here as long as you and Mokuba are alive.” Joey promised as he held out his hand.

Seto knew this could backfire, this demon could be using his emotions to get to him, but then he thought about Mokuba and how close he had come to losing everything. He didn’t think twice, he grabbed the other’s hand and they shook. Vaguely, Seto felt a burning around his middle finger and looked down, eyebrow raised when he saw a black band around it that slowly disappeared into his skin.

“Huh, never seen that happen before.” Joey muttered looking at his own.

“Does this mean I get to kiss the bride?” Joey asked, eyebrows wiggling and a smirk on his face.

Seto flushed hotly before storming off.

“You better learn how to earn your keep around here!” Seto yelled as Joey laughed.

“Don’t I always!” Joey yelled back.

Mokuba came out of the back then, groggy and not sure what was going on, to hear the two yelling back and forth at each other and smiled. It wasn’t a perfect family and they weren’t really on the Holy List anymore, but at least they were alive. 


End file.
